


coming home

by rookfire



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 02:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rookfire/pseuds/rookfire
Summary: accept my offering from the depths of my suffering that is iwaoi hell





	coming home

The curve of his body is a home.  
  
When he pulls you close into a hug,  
you hide there,   
you rest there,   
you seek solace there.  
  
He is hard muscle and soft skin.  
Your hands cross and clutch a back that is broad and solid,  
the arms around you are steady and firm,  
and warmth radiates from his body like steam.  
His shirt is soft and worn as any beloved blanket,  
the scent of him is familiar and comforting,  
and his breath is soft against your temple.  
  
You close your eyes   
and you rest  
and you are finally home. 

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by   
> http://viria.tumblr.com/post/127971296408/some-things-dont-change


End file.
